<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ragdoll by HostisHumaniGeneris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864246">Ragdoll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris'>HostisHumaniGeneris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League &amp; Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, Dominance, F/F, Fights, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Ryona, Stripping, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:06:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can take whatever I want from you, Kara.  And you can’t stop me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kissing Cousins Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ragdoll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts">neosaiyanangel</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara careened through a rusty catwalk and landed on the floor hard enough to crack the concrete. Her ears rang and her head was spinning as she shakily got to her feet and stared at the hole she’d made through the building’s roof. The sunlight streaming was blocked for a second as <em>she </em>drifted in.</p><p>Galatea.</p><p>A week ago, Waller let Batman know that Hamilton had let her know that Galatea, catatonic since she’d tried to kill the entire League, had woken up. And disappeared. That got to her fast, since she was obviously an object of fixation for her clone. She’d keep an eye out, call for help if she needed it.</p><p>That was before her communicator was destroyed. She should’ve called for help when she spotted Galatea above Smallville High, but… this was personal. Galatea was a copy of <em>her</em>. She wanted to investigate first.</p><p>And now, here she was.</p><p>Steeling herself, every muscles tensing, Kara launched skyward, straight towards her clone. She threw a punch straight at Galatea’s face, with every ounce of strength she could muster. A jarring impact ran from her wrist upward, as her clone deflected the blow her forearm, then clamped a hand on her wrist.</p><p>Kara coughed hard as a punch to her belly knocked the wind out of her. She barely had time to draw in a breath as Galatea wrenched her around by her trapped arm, eliciting a yelp. The catwalk was further demolished as she was spun around midair and then thrown back to the ground.</p><p>She landed precisely where launched her attack, further pulverizing the pavement.</p><p>“Hm. Lure me to an old abandoned steel mill—” Kara heard her own voice, smugly chiding her. It was mostly trying to lure Galatea away from anywhere with a lot of people. “Good. I appreciate the privacy.”</p><p>Kara got to her feet, trying to steady herself as Galatea slowly approached. Their fight was going about as well as it had on the watchtower. Galatea was her… except older, stronger, absolutely sadistic. She’d been on edge ever since before she’d heard Galatea was back… those dreams again.</p><p>“Then again, I suppose I’d appreciate audience for this…” Kara barely had time to raise her hands to block the punch, which still sent her careening back into some piece of equipment too heavy, and not valuable enough, to move when the mill closed. Galatea was on her before she could recover. A few strikes she managed to deflect. More got through.</p><p>She caught the point of a knee against her stomach, causing her to pitch forward, against something solid. Galatea. It took her way too long to realize the clone had stopped pummeling her, letting Kara just lean heavily against her shoulder, gasping and trying to compose herself. She forced herself upright, glaring at her clone. Galatea smiled. “Still, audience or no, I’m having a lot of fun. I <em>live </em>for this.”</p><p>“Still jealous I came first?” Pushing that button would hopefully piss Galatea off, make her fight less intelligently. It worked on the Watchtower… when she was with Steel and had the reactor to eke out a win. Alone, one-on-one, Galatea fighting less intelligently wasn’t going to make up for how much stronger she was. It wasn’t a good plan. “You’re just a copy. A science project”</p><p>But as Galatea drew a fist back, it wasn’t like there was any other.</p><p>She was sprawled out onto <em>grass </em>by the moment her vision returned. She hadn’t even seen the punch. She rolled onto her back, seeing where she’d been punched through the mill, back outside. She practically jumped when she heard Galatea <em>behind </em>her, but a powerful hand caught her cape and slammed her back to the ground.</p><p>“This is boring, Supergirl. I beat you, you give me the ‘I’m the original and good and just’ speech. Fine, you were first. <em>But I’m better than you</em>.” Galatea chided straddling Kara. A powerful hand curled around her throat, and Kara couldn’t dislodge it as she grabbed it, pounded against it. Things started to go hazy when the grip loosened enough for Kara to draw in a breath. “Lucky, I have an idea how to make things more interesting.”</p><p>Kara managed a gurgling ‘what’ when Galatea’s free hand grabbed a fistful of her shirt—palm resting right on the center of the ‘S’ insignia—and tore, ripping the entire front of the shirt off as well as most of her bra. Reflexively, Kara moved to cover herself, which Galatea allowed, in fact releasing Kara and standing up. “What are you…”</p><p>“You know… I had a lot of time to think. Everyone thought I was out… even the Professor, but I could think. I don’t want to kill you any more, Supergirl.” Galatea said, looking at the strip of blue, yellow, and red fabric in her hand, before dropping it. “That’d be too easy, too quick. And not fun enough.”</p><p>Kara had gotten back up just in time for Galatea to leap, tearing what remained of her top, bra, and cape off her shoulders and shoving her away. Kara’s heart was racing, her chest was heaving. “And so, I thought about how to <em>really </em>have some fun with you.”</p><p>Kara’s eyes were wide as she tried to tried to keep a level head, tried to ignore the incredibly obvious implications of Galatea’s words and actions. She’d occasionally have nightmares like this—she fought violent criminals for a living, and she knew she was attractive—the thought of what <em>some </em>would do to her if she lost tormented her dreams. Exactly like this, except this was real. She raised her fists and squared her shoulders, and Galatea only smirked. “What’s so funny?”</p><p>“You. It’s almost adorable you’re still trying at this point. You can’t win. I’m just better than you.” She paused, and Kara shifted uneasily on her feet as Galatea’s gaze was clearly centered on her exposed chest. One of the clone’s hands reached up and groped her own breast. “In every way.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Kara asked. Galatea bigger in every sense of the word—more muscular, yes, but bustier, curvier. And that mattered nothing to Kara, <em>especially </em>when fighting for her life. It was completely pointless, except that her clone was fixating on that. Kara was wondering if she was going to walk away from this, and Galatea was gloating about her chest.</p><p>Given how the fight had been going, she was getting to impose her obsessions on Kara. She looped two fingers through the cleavage exposing whole in the middle of her form fitting costume, pulling the material slightly to the side, exposing just a little more of her chest. “Jealous?”</p><p>Kara kept her gaze on Galatea’s eyes, which were roving all over her body. She was playing with Kara, trying to get in her head. Mind games like this… Galatea wasn’t trying to throw Kara off, make her fight less cautiously. Kara had been on the defensive since the fight began, and had accomplished absolutely nothing for it. This was all to embarrass her. Humiliate her. Not for any other reason than her clone wanted to do that.</p><p>“Are we done here?” Kara said, trying to force herself to sound bored and measured. She was goading Galatea to start the fight back up. Because even if that was going to go badly, not doing that would keep Galatea going on this train of thought.</p><p>There were no good options.</p><p>The fight wasn’t much of one. Kara was tired, drained, hurt. And Galatea hadn’t even broken a sweat. Strikes were parried, heat vision was dodged, and an attempt to grapple Galatea left Kara facedown in the grass, again. Worse, Galatea’s offense had changed. She wasn’t trying to burn Kara with heat vision, wasn’t slamming her hard enough to crater the ground or punching her through walls. An open-hand slap across the face, an arm snaking under Kara’s guard to cop a feel of her breasts, all accompanied by snide comments.</p><p>Galatea was taking it easier on her, to toy with her.</p><p>This was a fight for her life, and to her clone it was a joke.</p><p>Galatea bobbed out of the way of a punch, then grabbed Kara’s extended arm and twisted. She yelled as her arm was pinned behind her, an unbreakable grasp on her wrist. A similarly powerful arm snaked around her, grasping and groping one of her breasts. Kara shook her head at the rough handling, trying to power her way out of her clone’s arms. Warm breath against her neck made her feel very, very cold.</p><p>“Come on, Kara,” Galatea said, right against Kara’s ear. Kara yelped as her nipple was pinched against a thumb and forefinger, and screamed when the pressure on her arm suddenly increased. “You’re a superhero. <em>So brave and strong</em>. If you really wanted me to stop, you’d use all that power of yours. I think you just like this.”</p><p>“Don’t do this…”</p><p>“<em>That’s </em>what I was hoping to hear.” Teeth scraped against Kara’s earlobe. “A helpless little girl, begging.”</p><p>It was more desperation than any plan that made Kara throw her head back, hitting <em>something </em>with substantial force. Galatea had dropped her guard while molesting Kara, and the surprise headbutt made her reflexively loosen her grip. Kara launched herself forward, intent on creating distance, until something snagged her hair and <em>yanked.</em></p><p>She spun around in time to catch a punch. Not a slap, not a pinch. A closed fist against her face. She didn’t exactly have the wherewithal to get any satisfaction from the fact that Galatea was taking her seriously again.</p><p>Next thing she knew she was faceup on the ground again, with plenty of fresh aches on top of her old ones. And she was back inside the mill. She tried to sit up, only for a heeled boot to shove her back down, hard. Galatea stood over her, pinning her down with a foot, left hand over her eye. She was seething, angry. Her eyes glowed red… Kara braced herself.</p><p>And then Galatea took a deep breath, exhaled slowly. Her scowl turned to a smirk, slowly and unevenly. Her hand left her face. “Don’t think you even hit me hard enough to give me a shiner. Dunno why that pissed me off so much.”</p><p>Kara didn’t have anything to say. At this point, she was out of the fight. There was <em>nothing </em>she could do. She was powerless to stop Galatea. Her stomach twisted itself in knots. She’d been on the losing end of fights before—hell, last time they met Galatea had been similarly dominant. But now, there wasn’t anything to do. No one to help her. No last-minute trick that would beat Galatea.</p><p>The only comfort she could take is whatever happened was on her neck. She didn’t have anyone counting on her now, the Watchtower wasn’t in danger. Everything Galatea could do, she would to only to her.</p><p>That wasn’t particularly comforting at all.</p><p>“Still… I thought you finally learned. I. Am. Better. Than. You.” Galatea leaned in close and punctuated the point with a series of slaps—Kara barely felt them compared to the throbbing from the punches she had received. Galatea she sank to her knees, straddling Kara. She caught either of Kara’s wrists in her hands, and pinned her down, leaning in close. “I can do whatever I want to you.”</p><p>The kiss was unexpected, the feeling of her clone’s lips against her, Galatea’s tongue against her teeth.  She shook her head, shuddering as Galatea’s tongue ran across her cheek. The clone let go of one of her wrist, and she ineffectually swung her fist into Galatea’s side. The clone cupped her chin and forced Kara to look up, at her.</p><p>“I can take whatever I want from you, Supergirl. And you can’t stop me.”  She emphasized the point by getting back up, gripping Kara’s skirt, and tearing it to pieces. Pointing towards the boyshorts Kara had on, she smirked. “Those are cute. Think I want those in one piece.”</p><p>There wasn’t any thought when Kara got up and bolted, just a need to get <em>away</em>.</p><p>Galatea easily caught up to her, looping an arm around Kara’s neck in a stranglehold and pulling her against her. As the air was cut off, Kara panicked, trying to pry the arm off with her fading strength got her nowhere; trying to fly away was resisted by Galatea pulling them both to the ground. They landed hard, and her clone’s free hand grabbed her breast again.</p><p>“I’ve been <em>dreaming </em>of this, you know?” Galatea asked. Kara did. It wasn’t something she brought up with the League, beyond confirming that she’d had disturbing dreams ever since Galatea woke. The substance, she’d always said was vague.</p><p>Except that was always a lie.</p><p>Kara threw a series of elbow backward, hitting something solid, even earning a little cough from Galatea, but couldn’t loosen the unbreakable grip on her neck. The hand on her breast drifted downward, fingers pressing against the material between her legs, the last scrap of clothing she had above her boots.</p><p>Galatea prattled on distractedly abut how much fun they were going on. The voice was growing distant, and the world growing dim. She was getting weaker by the second, and it was clear that she wouldn’t have been able to break Galatea’s hold or force her hand away even if she could breath.</p><p>Suddenly, the pressure on her throat ceased, and air rushed into Kara’s burning lungs. Galatea shifted, shoving Kara off of her. Facedown, she massaged her throat, barely cognizant of what her clone was doing until she felt one f her legs lifted up. She half-rolled over, futilely kicking as Galatea finished wrestling her underwear down her ankle.</p><p>She tried to flail out of her clone’s grip as one of Galatea’s hands ran up her thigh, to her hip. She flinched when Galatea pinched her buttock, then tensed up when Galatea looked straight at her and grinned devilishly and raised her hand.</p><p>The slap resounded in the remnants of the mill, the echo joined by a few others. When Galatea let her leg go, Kara screwed her eyes shut, waiting for the next indignity. It seemed like an eternity, the silence broken by footfalls against the concrete, the creak of the metal wall as Galatea brushed past it. She couldn’t fight—there was no strength left in her, and if she tried running, she was too drained, Galatea was too fast.</p><p>She was helpless. Completely and utterly.</p><p>“That’s enough for today, I think.” Kara didn’t even open her eyes, expecting this was another trick, some other mind game. A moment to get Kara’s hopes up that was going to precede yet another humiliation. It took an eternity for Kara to open her eyes. Galatea was holding her panties, what was left of Kara’s cape draped over her shoulder, smirking. “Think I deserve a few souvenirs, don’t you?”</p><p>She took a knee next to Kara, pulling her up to a seated position. Kara didn’t have the strength to even struggle against the embrace, Galatea holding her against her chest.</p><p>“This was fun, Supergirl. We’ll have to do it again.” There was no disguising the gleeful malice in that, while Galatea ran a hand through Kara’s hair, held here against her breast. “Although next time… maybe we should raise the stakes?”</p><p>“Wha…”</p><p>The hand in her hair tightened its grip, and Galatea said without mirth. “Like I said… I had a long time to think, and think, and think about the next time we met. It’s only fair you get the same opportunity.”</p><p>She abruptly stood up, leaving Kara on the floor.</p><p>“Today I wanted you al to myself… maybe next time we should do this in public. I’m sure there’s plenty of adoring fans who’d love to see you like this.”   Galatea said. “Or maybe I won’t stop next time. We’ll go all the way. I do love hearing you scream, Supergirl. And if you’re a good girl, maybe they won’t all be of pain.”</p><p>“You… this won’t happen again.” Her voice had no confidence in it, waivering and weak.</p><p>“Maybe not. Maybe you’ll hide behind our cousin, or Wonder Woman, or someone else… someone with <em>real </em>power.” Galatea said, with a shrug. “But I still win. I’m better than you.”</p><p>Kara wanted some rejoinder, or even to be able to think that she had some other means of explaining this. She had nothing.</p><p>“See you soon, Supergirl.” Galatea said. “And sweet dreams… I know I’ll have some tonight”</p><p>Kara lay on the floor of the mill, curled up, not even bothering to fight back tears.  There'd be time to get in touch with the League, come up with a plan, try to get past today.  But right now, there wasn't anything to do.  She was sore, humiliated, and knew her nightmare was just beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>